Information handling devices (“devices”) come in a variety of forms, for example laptop computing devices, tablet computing devices, smart phones, other hand-held or mobile devices, wearable devices, in-car consoles, and the like. Such devices are often used in situations where notifications are issued to a user.
Notifications may be provided in a variety of formats, e.g., visible notifications, such as flashing lights, displayed messages, etc., audible notifications such as chimes, ringtones, etc., tactile or haptic notifications such as vibrating actuators or buzzers, etc. Notifications may be issued for a variety of reasons, e.g., a message notification such as a notification of an incoming email message or an incoming phone call, as well as for other reasons, e.g., a feedback indication of a detected noise such as with a baby monitor that provides a corresponding visual indication, an indication of an output noise, e.g., as with a speaker system, etc.